Wolves
by AliceAndTheHatter
Summary: Alexandria Hunt moves to La Push after the death of her mother becomes too much for her father to handle. She quickly becomes friends with Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth. When they become distant from her she becomes concerned and sticks her nose where it shouldn't be. Soon strange things start happening and wait, what is all this imprint stuff?
1. Chapter 1: La Push

**Wolves**

 **Chapter One: La Push**

I really wish we didn't have to move. Dad wants to come back to the reservation where I was born, La Push, because he says it'll be safer for me. I don't get what he means. I'm doing just fine here and I'm not in any danger, so why does he insist it's not as safe for me here? I get that he's upset about mom, we both are, but I don't want to move away from my friends. It's hard enough right now, but I don't know what I'll do without my friends. La Push is where he and mom grew up, he knows people there, but I don't. We moved away from La Push when I was three years old because my mom wanted to live in California and my dad couldn't say no to her. I think that's really why he wants to move; because of mom. This was where she wanted to be and it embodies so much of her that I think he's having a hard time handling it. It's been a year, but it still hurts really bad. I just wish I could stay, all I really know about the area that we're moving to is that it rains a lot. Which is good I guess, rain helps me sleep and the smell of it relaxes me.

 *****One Month Later*****

I frown looking down at the picture of my mother I placed on my bedside table. It's from before everything happened, she looked so happy. It was from one of my track meets. I had gotten hurt, but my mom insisted that I did amazing and we had to celebrate. I shake my head, clearing the thought from my mind. That's it, we're moved in. That's everything. Apparently, mom and dad owned the property they lived on before moving and never sold it, that was dad's only condition about moving to California. He made mom promise they wouldn't sell the property or the house, that way we could move back easily if we ever wanted to. So, we just moved back into the house they used to live in.

"Alexandria! Come downstairs, there's some people I want you to meet!" I heard my father yell up the stairs at me. I sigh and then realize I'm still not dressed and ready.

"I'll be down as quickly as possible, I still have to get dressed dad!" I yell back before quickly changing out of my pajamas and into white shorts, a loose grey tank top that says 'Always look forward' on it. I put on a white camisole under that and some black tennis shoes. I glance in the mirror; my hair looks fine and I'm not wearing makeup, but I honestly don't have time for that right now. I pause, looking at my mom's photo, before I bound down the stairs. I head into the living room to see my dad, a man in a wheel chair, and three guys around my age.

"Ah, there you are! All right, Alexandria, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Billy Black." My dad says with a smile and I look over at the man in the wheel chair. He seems very friendly.

"Hello, Mr. Black, it's nice to meet you." I shake his hand and he gives a chuckle.

"You can call me Billy. This is my son, Jacob." He says, giving me a warm smile.

I glance over at the boy with long hair, who obviously has some muscle on him, whoa. He's really attractive. In an effort to save myself from embarrassment I avoid staring and hold my hand out for him to shake, "Alexandria Hunt, you can just call me Alex though."

I can't help but glance at the boys next to Jacob as he shakes my hand. I hear a chuckle and look back up at Jacob, "These are my friends Quil and Embry, they insisted on tagging along. We don't get new kids around here often."

"Or ever." Embry smirks.

"I see," I say sending a smile their way.

"Why don't you kids go hangout and Billy and I will catch up on things?" My dad says in a way that implies that he wasn't really asking. I nod and move to lead them outside when my dad stops me with a protective glance, "Remember what we talked about?"

"Don't worry," I laugh, "I have them both with me. It's okay daddy, have fun."

"All right. If you guys go anywhere let me know." He says and with that we head outside.

"So, uh," I pause awkwardly, "What do you guys do for fun around here? If you don't want to go anywhere we can just sit and talk or something."

Before anyone else can say something Quil raises an eyebrow at me, "I'm Quil Ateara. So, where are you from?"

"A small town in California that you wouldn't have heard of, Wellsprings." I chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Hey! I know what we can do!" Embry grins impishly, "Let's head to the beach."

I laugh, "I don't know about that."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Embry insists.

Jacob rolls his eyes, "Don't push her if she doesn't want to go."

"Too afraid to swim Californian?" Quil butts in.

"I'm not afraid of anything. You're on." I smirk, the part of me that refuses to be considered chicken getting the best of me. I'm that way with all kinds of stuff, dares, bets, and people just egging me on.

When we finally arrive at the beach I grin at them, "Now, this is what I'm talking about. Come on! Last one in the water is a rotten egg!"

I quickly get out of the car and throw my clothes off so that I'm just in my swimsuit before running for the water. I get out to where the water comes halfway up my thighs before spinning around with a triumphant grin, "Ha, I wi-Ahhhh!"

I let out a scream as Jacob quickly catches up and pick a me up, throwing me over his shoulder, "Put me down! This is so not funny! Put me down, I mean it! Jacob!"

"I don't know, it seems pretty funny to me!" Jacob smirks.

After hanging out with the boys I go up to my room and read for a while before feeling like I need to clear my head. I decide I'll just go take a jog in the woods because I am in desperate need for a workout. I change into some yoga pants, a clean tank top, and tennis shoes.I smile, grabbing my phone and headphones, "Dad, I'm going for a run! I'll be back before it gets late I promise!"

I start my jog in the woods as my music begins to play. I sigh as a song comes on that reminds me of my dad. I'm running when I see a flash of red, causing me to stop. What was that? Is there a fire? I take my headphones out and turn off my music, putting my phone and headphones in one hand. No, I don't hear the sounds of a fire and I don't smell any smoke. What the heck? I slowly begin to look around when suddenly a redheaded woman is standing before me. I gasp then look up at her eyes, they're blood red. Before I can even react, a large black wolf jumps out from behind a few of the trees and attempts to tackle her. She begins to run off and the wolf chases her. They are gone in an instant.

That wolf was huge. That woman had fangs and her eyes were too red to be natural. Her skin was so pale and it seemed to almost shimmer slightly. It doesn't make sense, yet I know that somehow that was real. I'm not dreaming. What the hell... I have to find out more about this. I must approach it in a rational way though, I don't want to seem insane.

 *****Monday*****

School. Kill me, please. This is the part of moving down here that I dreaded the most. I really did not want to start school in a new town. Especially a small town, coming from a small town myself I know what it's like when you're new in a small town. You are immediately put in the spot light and I hate it. Well. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: Detention

**Wolves**

 **Chapter Two: Detention**

I've become pretty good friends with Jake, Quil, Embry, and Seth in the past few weeks. School calmed down after the first couple of days, although I have to say, even small towns have mean girls and dickhead guys. I pinpointed them a bit after getting here and can I just say, I cannot stand Renee Withers. God, I just want to punch her right in her mean girl face sometimes. Today was no exception. I was walking down the hall with Anna, a girl I've become pretty good friends with when I see a crowd of kids.

"Ah, Anna, go on ahead. I'll meet you in class." I say with a frown and walk off without her. When I get up there I push through the crowd and see Renee tormenting some poor boy whose name I can't remember right now.

"Geez, you're so pathetic." She scoffs, a look of disgust on her face. So, that's what everyone is watching. Queen bitch.

"I-I'm not..." He stutters. Poor kid must be one of her regular victims. I hate people who think they have the right to bully others. I could hear people whispering about it as he looks around at the crowd desperately.

"Oh, you aren't? You aren't what?" She mocks and shoves him down, "Wow, you're so weak!"

Due to her abuse, the others begin laughing as well. He begins to tear up upon seeing that and I shake my head, not seeing the boys behind me.

"Joke's over." I glare. I quickly walk up to her and shove her, causing her to drop her books.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She yells looking at her textbooks before looking back at me.

"I should be asking you that. It doesn't matter if he's not as strong as some others, so what?! It is not your place to try to embarrass him like that!" I snarl at her and begin to shake slightly out of anger. I can feel my blood boil as it feels like the room is suddenly one hundred degrees. _Breathe. Remember what your therapist said._

Nope. Screw it.

"Ahhh! Ow! Oh, my god! I think you just broke my nose! Did you see that, she punched me!"

So... Now I'm in detention. With some weird guy who just keeps staring at me. Since we got here, cleaning up the cafeteria, he's been smirking and glancing curiously at me. He's stared occasionally, but nothing else weird has happened. Apparently, he finally cracked though.

"So, I hear you punched Renee and broke her nose." He stops cleaning and looks over at me.

"Yeah, she deserved it though." I roll my eyes at him and continue cleaning.

"I agree. She's a bitch." He laughs, "Just know that 'queen bee' will be bringing her reign of terror down on you now. Be prepared kid, you just shoved your foot into a pile of shit."

"She can come at me with whatever she wants and it won't phase me." I say, some of my anger from before seeping back in.

"I don't know about that..." He mutters watching me.

Soon, Embry has stopped hanging out with me, Jacob and Quil. He hangs out with Uley and his cult now. I hate it. I don't see why he would do this. It makes no sense to me. I have to find out what is up with that. First however, I really need to figure out what was with that wolf and woman a while back. It has to do with something about this place because nothing like that ever happened back in California. I guess I can start there. I head to my computer and start searching for things about the history of La Push, but I can't get this Embry thing out of my head. Embry has become like a brother and not getting to see him is killing me. You know what? I am going to talk to the source about this. Sam is about to get an earful.

So, I hop in my jeep and drive to where they normally go cliff diving, only to find they aren't there. I frown and text Anna asking if she knows where Sam Uley is usually at.

"I know he cliff dives a lot and spends time at his fiance's place. I think he might live with Emily, I'm not sure. Why do you need to know?" She texts me and I chuckle. Sometimes, she is just like a protective mother goose I swear.

"I just need to talk to him about something. I'll fill you in later. Promise. Give me the address please?" I quickly respond and she sends me the address, telling me to be safe. I drive to that address and see Sam's car.

I walk up to the door and knock quickly. I honestly wanted to just beat the door down, but in case he wasn't here I didn't want to terrify some poor woman. My eyes widen at what I see when the door opens. There stands Embry, shirtless tattooed and with short hair. I was quite shocked. We stook in silence just staring at each other with surprise for several moments. I finally shook the shock off and straightened my posture.

"Al-" He starts to speak but I cut him off.

"Where is he Embry?" I glare at Embry unhappily.

"Where's who Alex?" He furrows his brows at me in confusion.

"Where is Sam? I have a major bone to pick with him, and don't think you're off the hook either because I'm pissed off at you. Right now, I'm so pissed I could murder a man and throw him into the pits of hell." I seeth at him.

"You should just go home Alexandria." I hear the deep voice of Sam Uley say from behind me. I turn to see him approaching from the direction of the trees which I found odd but quickly shrugged off.

"You. I want to know what the hell you have done to Embry! A couple of weeks ago he would never have hung out with you, now he's ignoring his friends to come over here? I don't think so. You did something." I glare at him, shaking a bit again.

"Alex, he didn't do anything, he's trying to help." Embry tried convincing me but I cut him off. As soon as I cut him off, I could see Jared and Paul approaching us as well

"No! I do not want to hear a word out of your mouth right now Embry! Otherwise, I'll make you shut up." I growl out angrily at him.

"But-" Embry tries to speak but I am having none of it as my shaking increases and I punch him in the face. The force of the punch should have at least make his face move to the side, but I guess I'm weaker than I thought. He stares in shock at what I'd done, and the pain coursing through my hand begins to sink in as I realize I can't move it well.

"I-I'm so- I gotta go." I say, stumbling over my words then running off towards my car. What have I done?

"Wait, you should have your hand looked at." Sam says and I sigh, realizing I'm not going to be able to drive home like this.

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolves**

 **Chapter Three: Getting to the Bottom of Things**

After my hand was taken care of, Emily offered me some food. I ate gratefully, still avoiding eye contact with Sam and Embry. My eyes couldn't help but wander to the other side of the room however, as I could feel someone watching me. When I look up I lock eyes with the man I've heard addressed as Paul before. I felt like the wind was knocked out of my lungs upon locking eyes with him. His eyes were so beautiful. Such a warm brown that I felt I could drown in them forever. He was such a handsome man, that's for sure.

I am brought out of my trance as Embry clears his throat, my eyes snapping to Embry's. He offers a sheepish and rather awkward shrug. I frown and my eyes are drawn back to where Paul was, only to see Sam leading him outside. The house was rather quiet and filled with an awkward feeling, but thank the heavens for Jared as he broke the silence.

"So, you're Alexandria then?" He smiles over at me.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Well, what do you tend to do for fun?" He chuckles, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

This caused me to grin, "I like to run, play card games, board games, soccer, and I like to swim although I'm rather shit at it."

"Up for a game of Phase 10 then?" Jared grins, "Or are you too afraid to lose to me?"

"Lose to you? You sure you're alright? Maybe we should take you to an insane asylum." I smirk, "You're on!"

 *****Later that day*****

"Thank you, Sam. I still don't trust you or your cult, but thank you for letting me spend these last few hours with Embry. I will find out what happened to him one way or another though. So, don't think you can continue to hide whatever is going on from me for much longer. I'm pretty persistent." I smiled kindly at Sam, still not willing to let everything go, but wielding a grateful heart now.

"You really should let this all go. I hope your hand heals quickly." Sam frowned, still not pleased with the events of the day.

"I don't give up easily. Goodbye for now." I wave with a smile, heading back to my jeep. Once I get home I begin to head to my room, hoping to sneak right past my father. Luck was not on my side however, as my dad stops me as I go to pass him in the hallway.

"Whoa! What happened to your hand kiddo?! Did someone hurt you?" He gently begins to inspect my hand.

"Dad, no, I'm fine. It was an accident. It's just a broken hand. It'll heal soon enough." I sigh, not wanting to talk about punching Embry in the face. I know how my father is, and he'd blame Embry for my behavior. I'd rather not have my father furious at my friend when I'm trying to get him back.

Sadly, the argument went on and on until I had to give in and tell him what happened; From arriving at Sam and Emily's house until I got home. My dad was not happy to say the least. I was told to go to my room and that I was grounded for putting myself in that situation, but that he is going to have a "talk" with the boys. This probably won't end well for me.

 *****Alexandria's Father's P.O.V.*****

I marched over to Sam Uley's house as soon as Alex had shut her door. I told Billy I didn't want my daughter involved in any of this. Yes, I want her safe, and I knew she'd be safe with our tribe, but that was before I knew the vampires were back and a pack had been established. I just want my little girl safe and happy. She's all I have left of her mother. She has to stop looking into this. I can't lose her. As much as I know they would try to keep her safe, being involved with a pack automatically puts a target on her back.

Once I pulled up to Sam's home, I got out of my truck and knocked on his door. It opened softly, revealing the scarred face of Emily Young. This is exactly what I worry about. They can't always control their anger and their presence can breed violence because of the stupid bloodsuckers, I should know. She's bound to get involved somehow if she's involved with the pack, she's never been one to just sit by and watch when bad things happen.

"Hello! Could I help you?" Emily asks sweetly, making me frown. She reminds me of my daughter before our family fell apart. Just so happy and carefree. I will not let my daughter be tainted any further by the supernatural world. Not anymore.

"Is Sam here? I'm Lucas Hunt." I sigh.

"Yes, come on in!"

"Lucas, at this point, we can't help it if she sticks close to the pack. I'm trying to put distance between her and the others, but what do you expect me to do if she's been imprinted on?! I can't keep him away from her forever. That's wrong and will hurt both of them, you and I both know that all too well." Sam huffs irritably.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?! My daughter is all that is left of my wife, my best friend, my soulmate, my imprint! I know what it is like to never see your imprint again and while I don't wish that pain on this boy, I refuse to just allow Alexandria to get involved in the world that took her mother from me!" I shout. Why can't he just understand that I can't allow my little girl who looks just like her beautiful mother get involved in our world. She will not end up with the same fate as her mother. I will not let her.

"Listen to me Frank, I understand your concern, I really do, but I swear that we will not allow anything to happen to her. You know that our most sacred law is that the imprints are not to be harmed. I cannot imagine the pain you are going through, but if you take her away from her imprint you are not just harming him you are harming your daughter as well. She was already beginning to feel the pull to her imprint today, that much was obvious, if you pull her back now, she will be so lost. I know you don't want that for her." Sam sighs.

"No, I don't."

"Then let her see him. I swear we will protect her with our lives. Not just because she is one of the imprints now, but because she's also all that is remaining of your imprint. We will protect her."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Wolves**

 **Chapter Four: The Truth**

My dad has been extremely protective of me since I made it home from Sam's. It's been a few weeks since and I haven't really spoken to any of my friends from the reservation. I've just been so caught up with trying to figure out what is going on in this town. I don't know how, but I feel like that otherworldly woman and that over-sized wolf are the key to knowing what is going on. I don't know how they're related to Embry and that cult of Sam's, but I just know they're connected somehow. It's like I can feel this pull to the wolves I hear in the woods every night. I've even been dreaming about them, a whole pack of giant wolves. I just don't understand what this all means.

"Dad!" I shout, finally deciding to see what he may know about the histories of our tribe, and of this place.

My dad's voice travels down the hall, from the living room, "Yeah, hun? I'm in here."

I turn, entering the living room, "We need to talk," I frown, sitting next to him, "I was wondering if you could tell me what you know about the history and legends of our tribe?"

"No, absolutely not! What got that nonsense idea into your head?" My father exclaims.

"What?" I blink, "Nothing, I just wanted to know more about where I come from, why are you freaking out about this? Is there something you're trying to keep from me?"

"No, no, of course not baby girl. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. What do you want to know?" He sighs.

"How long has our tribe lived in La Push?"

"Oh, well... I'm not sure the exact amount of time, but we've been here for pretty much forever as far as I know." He chuckles, "You're not trying to get out of La Push still are you?"

"No, not currently. What about the legends? A lot of tribes have origin stories, ways they claim their tribe came about, what about ours?" I question him.

"Oh, come on now, you don't want to hear about any of those silly old legends. You know they aren't true." He offers a small, troubled smile.

"Of course, I know they're not true, but they're interesting." I frown, noticing his attempts to dodge the topic.

"Shoot! Look at the time, I forgot I was going to go by and see Billy." He offers a sheepish grin and stands up, "Maybe we can talk about this another time."

"Can I go with you? I want to see Jacob since it's been practically forever and I'm finally free again." I grin, teasing him for his grounding tactics that don't actually work very well.

"Sure, honey, come on." My dad smiles.

When we arrive at the Black's home, I wave goodbye to my dad, heading to the garage since that's usually where Jake is. As I'm walking I realize that there was another truck I didn't recognize when we pulled up, some red rust bucket. I frown, hearing Jake and a girl's voice as I walk up. It's not a girl from the reservation, I would recognize her voice if it was. Who is this mystery girl? Once I get to the garage, I knock and then enter upon hearing Jake shout.

"Alex!" Jake grins, looking up at me, "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I've been good. You've been making friends, I see?" I smile over at the brunette.

"Oh! Right! You two haven't met!" He grins, standing up from where he was working, "Alex this is Bella, Bella this is a friend of mine Alex."

"Hi." The girl smiles awkwardly up at me.

"Hello! Where are you from?" I ask, sitting next to her.

"I live in Forks, with my dad, only a little away from here." She offers, still not quite looking comfortable. She seems a bit off, but if Jacob is friends with her I should try to be as well. Although it is a bit irritating that she's here because I was going to see if I could find out any of the legends from Jake.

"I see. I lived in La Push until I was three, then my family moved to California and I only just moved back. Honestly though, as much as I protested about coming here... I just, I don't know, now that I'm here I really do feel at home. There's something about this place that is so comforting and even though I only lived here three years there's a weird sense of familiarity to it." I smile, my thoughts wandering to that man. Paul. I don't know why I can't get him out of my head.

After a while, Bella had left and it was just Jake and I. I smirked over at him, "So, Bella huh? She's a bit awkward, but I suppose she's cute enough. You sure she's not too old for you? She two years older than you, a year older than me."

"Oh, shut up. You're such a dork! We are going to the movies this weekend if you want to tag along?" He grins.

Smirk still present on my face I reply, "Well that depends, what are we going to see?"

"Apparently we're seeing Face Punch." He laughs, "So you don't have to worry about some sappy romantic comedy."

"Good. I'll go then. I have a favor to ask of you though." My face falls.

"Yeah, what is it? Is something wrong?" He frowns, concern masking his face.

"Could you tell me the legends of our tribe?"

That weekend we all head out to see the movie. It was us three and a guy that Bella is friends with from Forks. I just kind of zoned out of the conversation for a while because Jake and blondie do not get along. Until I heard him ragging on Jake's age, then I got a little pissed, "Bella's buying his ticket and mine for your information. Not that age matters much, physical age doesn't define your mentality and how much or how little you can handle."

After my rant, I scoffed, muttering under my breath, "Asshole."

That's when Bella returned, informing us that her other two friends who were supposed to show up couldn't come. Something about one of them having the stomach flu, I don't know, I didn't really care. I was just here for the overpriced popcorn and the action. I was just in the mood to see the movie and eat until I passed out because I did not want to keep thinking about what Jake had told me. All those legends. They connected the dots, but it's insane to think this is real, so I wouldn't had I not seen it myself. I'm starting to think I just need to ignore all of this weird shit and pretend everything is normal. That seems to be what everyone else does.

Probably about halfway through the movie, that plan was ruined as Bella's friend ran out of the theater. He claimed he was going to be sick and ran into the restroom. Jake began to make jokes and flirt with Bella, which made me awkward, not wanting to be in the third wheel position. So, I hung back a little. That didn't stop me from overhearing Jacob get shot down, poor guy.

"Whelp." Bella's friend sighs as he comes out of the restroom and approaches them before I can stop him. Asshole, you just had to ruin it when he was starting to win her over didn't you?

"I need to go home." He frowns, "I was feeling sick before the movie, okay?"

I was confused as to why he seemed to be justifying his illness until I looked over and saw the death glare that Jacob was giving him. Shit, this was not going to go anywhere good.

"What is your problem?" The guy looks at Jacob, exasperatedly.

"Right now, you're my problem." Jacob paused, looking the blonde up and down, before continuing in a hostile tone, "Feeling sick? Maybe you should go to the hospital. You want me to put you in the hospital?"

Before either Bella or I can react, Jacob is on his feet and advancing on blondie. Bella jumps up, gently pulling Jacob back, "Jake, Jake! The movie's over, what are you doing?"

She glances down at her hands on his arm and chest, then back up at Jacob in confusion and concern, "You're really hot, like you feel like you have a fever, are you okay?"

"I don't know what's happening." Jake says, so many emotions swimming around in his eyes that I'm not sure what he's thinking, "I gotta go."

With that he begins to walk off, and the dread sets in. He's becoming one of them isn't he? Damn it. "I uh, I gotta go too, I'll see you."

I quickly rush after Jake, glancing around and after seeing him drive off I jump in my jeep and follow him from a distance. Not knowing what else to do, I call Sam. He gave me his number, in case of emergencies, and I didn't understand then why I would ever need to call him, but now I get it. Sam didn't pick up, so in my panic I call Emily, "Hello? Emily! Is Sam there? I really need to get a hold of him! When will he be back? Tell him to call me as soon as he does then, please it's an emergency and I don't know who else to call."

I hang up the phone and pull over after Jake parks his own vehicle and heads into the forest. I make a decision that I know likely won't end well, but I feel I have to, I follow him.


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt

**Wolves**

 **Chapter Five: Hurt**

I can't let him be alone. He's angry, yeah, but I can see the fear accompanying the rage in his eyes. My thoughts are running wild and I can't stop the thoughts that float to the surface of my mind. I can't stop thinking about the wolf, the redhead, and the legends. They can't be real. I'm just crazy. They can't-

"Pull over!" Jacob shouts, causing me to slam on the breaks. I glance around, we're just in the middle of the woods in La Push, what does he think he's doing? He jumps out of the jeep before I have much time to dwell on it. I park my jeep and take the keys out, grabbing my phone and running after him. Why is he headed into the forest?

"Jacob! Jake, stop!" I shout, running as fast as I can until I am finally able to get close enough to grab his arm. The contact makes him stop dead in his tracks. I dial Sam's number again as I feel the heat of Jacob's skin and how his arm shakes under my fingers, "Just breathe Jake. Sam will be here soon, he can help you."

The words were meant to be soothing, but they only seem to anger him more as a growl rips from his throat. I vaguely hear Sam's worried voice as he answers the phone finally, but my mind is on the searing hot pain I feel following the explosive noise that came from Jacob just before a wolf replaced him. I blink and suddenly I'm on the ground, the phone next to my head, and it's hard to breathe. My vision is becoming blurry and I hear a frightened whine from the wolf that stands in Jacob's place.

"What's going on?! Alexandria, answer me!" My mind spins and I try to answer Sam's concerned voice.

It comes out broken and horse despite my best attempts to speak clearly, "Sam... I need... I need help."

"Okay. Okay, where are you Alex?" His voice sounds so distant. It's so hard to focus.

"I... The woods... just inside... La Push... I can't... I can't breathe, Sam, I can't feel my arm." Tears spring to my eyes, blurring my vision more as the realization hits me that I've been meaning to pick up my phone and nothing has happened, "God, Sam, help me. I'm so scared. Where's my dad? I want my dad... I'm so tired."

I thought I'd closed my eyes for just a moment. Just a brief second. The next thing I know, however, I open my eyes slowly to see a blur of tan skin and black hair. A lot of concerned voices are surrounding me. I can't tell what they're saying. Someone is moving me. I'm not on the ground. Where am I going? I want so badly to demand to know where they're taking me, but I can't force my voice out of my throat. It's like there's a giant lump that my voice can't travel past, all my screams are getting stuck there. I'm so scared. Is this what dying is like? Searing pain, exhaustion, fear, and total lack of control over yourself? If so, I want nothing to do with it. I don't like this. It's too soon. I didn't get to do anything I wanted. I wanted to go to college, make all the funny mistakes you tell your grandchildren years down the line, overcome some fears, get married some day, have kids, grow old with my soulmate. I can't die yet. It's too early...

 *****3rd Person POV*****

Alex was rushed to the hospital by the ambulance that Sam had Emily call while he stayed on the phone with Alex. Sam, Emily, and Paul followed the ambulance to the nearest hospital. Sam called Frank during the drive over. The news of what happened nearly crushed him, his little girl was in critical condition and being rushed to the nearest hospital. According to Sam, even if she did make it, she may never be the same. Sam wouldn't tell him why though, he said that it was best if the doctors told him when they knew more. So, Frank just met them at the hospital.

Jared and Embry were left to help Jacob handle everything. Not only had he just phased into a wolf, something he never thought was actually possible, he also just severely injured and possibly killed one of his friends. Jacob felt extremely guilty for the situation, not meaning to hurt the girl in the first place. He knew she only meant to help and she was always so kind to him, if a little bit sassy. She was so full of life and playfulness. She had a rebellious spirit that brought a smile to everyone's faces. He didn't know what he would do with himself if he was the reason she never smiled that infectious smile again. He loved her like a sister and knew she had already been through enough already, she didn't deserve this.

Paul was barely holding it together. His imprint, his beautiful imprint, that he has barely had any time with so far may die. He couldn't stand the thought of it. She had to make it. She was going to make it, right? What was he supposed to do without her? He knew one thing for certain, if she didn't live through the night then Jacob wouldn't either. He couldn't get the thought of her bloodied body out of his head. The slashes that tore her body up from the neck to her chest and shoulder. All the blood that poured out of her chest like a river. The way her skin was unnaturally pale and cold. How lifeless and unfocused her eyes were the brief moment she opened them up. Was she even conscious then? He wasn't sure.

Finally hours later, the doctor came to where everyone was waiting, having just gotten out of the surgery room where he was trying his best to keep Alex alive. They had told the hospital it was a bear attack, much like the ones that had been killing people. The man took a deep breath as he told the small group something that would change their lives.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**Wolves**

 **Chapter 6: Secrets**

My body hurts. That's the first thing that I become aware of as I slip back into consciousness. I slowly attempt to open my eyes, but they squint then close again due to the bright light hitting my face. I take a deep breath, as all the memories of what happened comes rushing back to me. The beeping noise from the heart monitor speeds up as my heart begins to race. Oh god, I couldn't feel my arm before I passed out. It can't be-

"Hey, I'm right here sweetie." I hear my father's voice on my left as he reaches over me to hold my right hand. I slowly open my eyes again, allowing them to adjust before opening them fully. I'm in a hospital room. I glance to my left and see my father, with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. Before you say anything, I know about the werewolves. I've known for years because I am one. I just stopped shifting after I met your mother. I didn't want to tell you because I thought not telling you would keep you safe. I see now that I was wrong and I am so sorry about that." He sighs.

"Dad... The ones who killed mom... they were vampires weren't they?" Tears fill my eyes as my voice comes out broken and raspy.

"Yes." He sighs, "They were trying to get back at me for killing one of their coven many years before. They had been unable to catch up with us because we had been so careful, but then I got careless and they found us."

"So, when they were killed in an animal attack...?" I gulped.

"That was me." My father sighs, "I will never hurt you though, I swear. I know you're scared right now, but the pack and I both want nothing more than to keep you safe. Jacob didn't mean to hurt you. It was his first time to phase so he didn't know what was happening. Jacob is extremely sorry about what happened, the guilt is eating away at him, but if you don't want to see him right now that's fine. You don't have to do anything you don't feel ready for."

I attempt to place my left hand on my father's cheek and that's when I realized, I still can't feel my left arm. I took my right hand out of my father's, still not looking out of fear, and placed it where my wrist should be. Feeling only the cloth of the bed sheets, I run my hand further up, up, up, until I reach what is left of my left arm. A stub. My shoulder is there, but my arm is gone. Oh god, my arm is gone. I can hear the beeping of the heart monitor speed up as I feel my head spin. I can't focus, I can't breathe. I feel like I'm going to puke, pass out, or both. Oh my god, what am I supposed to do?!

My eyes filling with tears, blurring my vision, I gently ran my hand onto my chest and neck, where I remember feeling a searing pain before. What greets my fingers are stitches and a stinging pain.

"I-I can't... I can't breathe..." I stutter out. Suddenly my world becomes calm again as my heart beat returns to normal and my breathing gets easier, making me aware of the warm hand on my shoulder. As I look up again, I see my father staning in the door way and Paul sitting next to me. I can't help it, I want to hug him. The warmth of his skin is comforting as I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"It's going to be okay. It's all okay now, no one will hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." He murmurs comfortingly against my hair as he gently rubs my back.

"It's never going to be okay again." I say quietly. Even though his presence is oddly comforting, it can't get rid of these feelings entirely. My arm is gone and the whole left side of my neck, shoulder, and part of my chest are scarred. How could it possibly be okay? It's too late, I've already been hurt so much by this insanity.

My eyes land on Paul's left arm as he tenses up because of my words making him uncomfortable. Right. He's part of the pack. He's a wolf too. He probably just doesn't want me to be afraid of them. I slowly moved away from him and laid back against the bed, "I think you and my dad should leave. I want to speak to Emily though. If she's here, can you send her in?"

Upon seeing the almost hurt look on Paul's face I realized I should clarify, "I'm not scared. At least not of you two. However, it would be nice to speak to someone who has been where I am now."

Paul nods, looking a bit relieved. He and my father leave and a bit later the friendly, beautiful, and scarred face of Emily Young greets me. I sigh and turn my eyes to my lap. My hand is fidgeting with the blanket since there is no other hand for it to fidget with. I can hear Emily sit next to me and she places a hand on my leg, "It does get better. Not quickly, but it does. Nothing will prepare you for the first time you look in the mirror and see a stranger though. The first time you see yourself again is probably one of the hardest parts, in my opinion. So I suggest you take it slow with the mirrors. Wait until you feel ready. I spoke with the doctor though, since some of this I can't relate to after all. He said that you may get phantom limb sensations which could take some mental toll on you. I just want you to know though, that no matter what, you can always confide in me."

"How did... How did you begin to feel confident in the dating world again? I mean, I know you got together with Sam pretty soon after, but it must have been hard. I just don't feel like I'll ever find anyone now." I sigh, my voice cracking.

"Well, things were a little bit different with Sam and I." Emily chuckles, making me look up at her, "Did the boys tell you about imprinting yet?"

"No?" I blink, confusion settling into me as well as curiosity, "What's that? Like the thing baby ducks do?"

"No!" Emily laughs, "Definitely not, that's how baby ducks come to recognize their parents this is different from that. I mean, " She blinks a bit amused, "I suppose it's kind of similar, but that's not it. I hate to do this because I know how curious I would be, but it's not my place to tell you what imprinting is. Paul will explain it to you eventually. Just know that with or without two arms you will find love. I promise, and this is one promise I know I can keep."

I couldn't help but laugh, I adored Emily, she's so sweet and bubbly that she naturally brings out the positive attitude in everyone, "Alright, alright. Thank you so much for being here Emily. It means a lot."


	7. AN: An Apology

**Wolves**

 **Author's Note**

Hey guys! Just wanted to apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out. It was a lot more emotionally taxing on me than I expected it to be and I had to step away from my writing several times for long periods of time. However, it is summer so I should be able to update quite a bit. Thank you so very much for hanging in there! I really appreciate y'all!


End file.
